


Fade

by digimaniac33



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digimaniac33/pseuds/digimaniac33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's attempt at blowing up her gate doesn't end as well as she'd hoped, and the others are left behind to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

As Jade pushed her fellow Prospit dreamer out of the way of the falling debris from the destroyed planet above them, Rose readied her wand.

As John awoke on a burning Skaian field, Rose raised her wand high.

And as Dave flew through his first gate, Rose targeted hers with a massive pulse of magic.

The ensuing explosion took out everything below it.

* * *

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: john i need another captchalogue code  
GG: john?  
GG: joooooohn?  
GG: ugh, did you start another quest without telling me?  
GG: were supposed to tell each other everything, remember?  
GG: message me when you're back

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

* * *

Dave was the first to find out.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

TG: jade please tell me you been talking to rose  
TG: also be awake  
TG: i cant deal with the sleeping you right now  
GG: ugh  
GG: yeah im awake  
GG: whats up?  
TG: rose is  
TG: god  
TG: rose is  
GG: ...  
GG: what about rose?  
TG: her house its  
TG: its gone  
TG: just  
TG: completely gone  
GG: :o gone?  
GG: whats that mean dave?  
TG: i mean its fucking gone  
TG: there is a giant fucking crater where her house used to be  
TG: like gods own crane machine reached out of the sky and roses house was the little pink stuffed bunny he wanted for his place  
TG: and being god he could get any damn bunny he wanted  
GG: dave that cant be right  
TG: tell that to the weirdly omniscient camera trained on the hole where her house used to be  
GG: but wheres rose then???  
TG: how the fuck should i know  
TG: ive got a crater on my screen and a bunch of ignored messages on pesterchum  
GG: have you talked to john? maybe shes been talking with him  
TG: hes not answering either  
GG: oh no :(  
GG: ill try messaging them too  
TG: good luck

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

Dave sat back in his chair and rubbed his face tiredly. He'd just gotten back from his first set of sidequests when he'd decided to check on Rose and her house. He'd built up to her first gate a while ago, before he'd left, and hadn't heard from her since. Seemed obvious why, now.

He'd tried to keep calm for Jade's sake, but he could feel the terror starting to creep up on him. That empty hole on his screen kept grabbing his attention. The edges were pushed up, stopping the oil-slick water from filling the hollow. He zoomed out as far as he could and searched the surrounding landscape for a little girl or her bright pink sprite. No dice.

Stupid Lalonde, freaking everyone out like this. She was gonna have a field day once she stopped ignoring all of them.

* * *

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: jooooohn  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] is an idle chum! --  
GG: :/ really john?  
GG: whats the point of making a promise if you never keep it?

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

* * *

John wandered the battlefield in his Prospit dreamclothes, the clouds above flickering with images. He could hardly believe it - one moment he'd been doing some real ectobiology (which was apparently a real thing you could do!) and next he was standing on a checkerboard field, large pieces of golden buildings scattered around him.

Well, no point in just standing around, he thought to himself, and picked a direction to start walking in.

* * *

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: john im serious!  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] is an idle chum! --  
GG: you get your butt back on pesterchum right now or ill  
GG: ill  
GG: i dunno  
GG: :(

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

* * *

Jade sat on her bed and cradled her aching head in her hands. First Prospit was destroyed ( _what happened to the Queen, was she okay, did John escape or was his dreamself dead too_ ), then she'd had her first real nightmare about these awful tentacled beasts, and now Rose and John weren't responding to anything she or Dave sent. This was not how she'd expected this game to go.

She steeled her will and started up the slope back to her house. When her dreamself died, her robot must have exploded and sent her entire room flying. That was her best guess, at least. Bec had obviously saved her. She would have to scrounge up another steak for him. He deserved it.

When she reached her house, she set up her lunchtop again. No replies from Rose or John on her end.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

GG: dave?  
GG: have you heard from them yet?  
TG: not yet  
TG: no sign of rose or her sprite either  
GG: :(  
GG: dave  
GG: do you think shes  
GG: um  
TG: i really hope not jade

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

* * *

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: john are you done being an idiot yet???  
EB: wow, that's a whole lot of messages!  
EB: sorry jade, i thought i told you before i left this time.  
GG: well you didnt!  
EB: i promise i'll remember next time.  
GG: fiiiine :P  
GG: so can i have that captchalogue code now?  
EB: sure! what do you need?

* * *

Skaia was really big.

Like, really, really big.

John kept walking, trying to find anything new. So far it was just empty fields and rolling hills. He could hear this weird ringing, though, almost like a Pesterchum chime...

He woke up on LOWAS, his computer beeping incessantly. He was sprawled out on one of the rocky paths between villages, a hoverboard-looking thing crashed next to him. He pulled his laptop onto his lap and found tons of messages from Dave and Jade. Just then, another window opened.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

TG: i will keep opening chats until you talk to me man  
TG: you know me  
TG: i am not fucking around  
TG: i will burn out your screen with an ocean of red words  
TG: your folders will be washed away by tsunami strider  
TG: their final words will be an anguished cry for justice  
TG: so just save yourself the trouble  
EB: whoa, what the heck happened?  
EB: i was just taking a little nap.  
EB: uh  
EB: i think.  
TG: jegus fucking christ egbert  
TG: took you long enough  
EB: hehe, sorry!  
EB: so what's up?  
TG: actually i cant talk right now  
TG: talk to jade  
TG: shell fill you in

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

Well, that was weird. He'd seemed pretty eager to talk earlier. Oh well. John decided to talk to Jade like he'd suggested.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

EB: hey jade!  
EB: did something happen? dave's acting preeeetty weird.  
GG: john!!! :D  
GG: im so glad youre okay!  
EB: wow, how long was i out for?  
EB: and what's with the hoverboard? i don't remember getting one of those.  
GG: ummmm  
GG: i dont know actually  
EB: all right then.  
EB: so why were you and dave pestering me so much?  
GG: oh!  
GG: um  
GG: before you went to sleep, did you talk to rose at all?  
EB: huh? no, actually, i haven't heard from rose in a while.  
EB: why?  
GG: oh :(  
EB: has she been ignoring you and dave too?  
EB: she's probably just asleep like i was, then.  
GG: thats not all, john  
GG: her house  
GG: its been destroyed  
EB: destroyed?  
EB: like  
EB: completely obliterated kinda destroyed?  
GG: mmhm  
EB: oh.  
EB: well, it's rose, so she's probably fine.  
GG: yeah, probably  
EB: okay! so, we still need to get you in the game, right?  
GG: yeah  
GG: do you have the server disk?  
EB: oh.  
EB: right.

A nearby noise caused John to look up. It came from a parcel pyxis's lid opening, and a gust of wind pushed its contents out into the air. The object in question drifted down right next to John - an envelope containing the SBURB server disk.

EB: hey, i have it right here!  
EB: the wind literally dropped it in my lap.  
GG: thats pretty lucky!  
GG: so, let's get started then!  


* * *

EB: the hoverboard? what do you want with that thing? i broke it, remember?  
EB: i dont know the code for it either.  
GG: well if i have it, i might be able to fix it!  
GG: just give me the code, john  
EB: it's a waste of grist, jade.  
GG: oh right, like we need to worry about that  
EB: just don't bother, okay?  
GG: im not giving up on this!  
GG: give me the code  
EB: no.  
GG: come on  
EB: no!  
GG: joooohn  
EB: i'm not doing it, jade!  
GG: john, im being really serious here!  
EB: i'm serious, too!  
GG: just give it to me  
EB: i'm telling you, no!  
GG: why not???  


* * *

John quickly deployed all the equipment in Jade's house, both of them now pretty familiar with the whole process. Once the cruxtruder was open, the long timer helped them both relax a little. With Jade's advice, John prototyped the sprite with one of her Grandpa's creepy blue ladies while Jade created her entrance item.

When the blindfold slipped over her eyes, she panicked a little, but she willed herself to keep calm. Before she was blinded, she'd seen a Bec-shaped pinata on the tree that had sprung from the alchemiter. She took out her trusty rifle and struck it with the butt.

That was apparently a mistake, as the ensuing explosion sent her flying. As she started to fall, she cried out for Bec as part of her wondered whether this had happened to Rose, and if her sprite was like Bec, able to save her no matter what happened. Desperately, she sent off one final shot, and the crackle-smell of Bec's powers let her know she was safe.

She passed out.

* * *

EB: why is this so important to you, jade?  
GG: i dont know, maybe i want to see you! like really see you!  
GG: you think of that, genius?  
EB: look, i'm fine jade.  
EB: you don't need to come check up on me.  
EB: i'm gonna go do another quest, okay?  
EB: talk to you later!  
GG: john!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

GG: maybe IM not fine john  
GG: maybe i need to see you  
GG: ...  
GG: :(

* * *

Slash, parry, dodge, thrust.

Jump, slash, block, block, slash, jump.

Slash, parry, parry, thrust, thrust, jump, thrust.

Parry, dodge, st-

Another Dave watched that one fall, felled by the third foe he hadn't seen coming. _Guess thrust, jump, jump, thrust was the right choice._ He kept going, an army of himself pushing forward. So what if one or two fell by the wayside?

Dead Daves didn't matter.

* * *

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

EB: jade?  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] is an idle chum! --  
EB: jade i'm sorry.  
EB: here's the hoverboard code.  
EB: dk07st09  
EB: i know you wanna meet me in person and everything  
EB: but i just wanna play the game and beat it as fast as possible.  
EB: you know?  
EB: um  
EB: i'll see you around then i guess.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

* * *

While Jade slept, John looked around her land a little (lots of snow - he couldn't tell if Jade would love or hate that) and built up her house with the huge stores of grist they'd earned. When he got bored of that, he explored LOWAS a little more, taking the laptop with him.

His consorts were all still super-excitable salamanders like before. Some of them told him about a local place where salamanders were disappearing and smoke was rising to the sky above. Excited for a quest, he took off for the cave in question.

The cave itself was more a series of tunnels, with plenty of Underlings to challenge him. Before he'd prototyped Jade's sprite, they'd all been pretty strong, but now they had a fifty percent chance of missing an arm, and some of them were even missing both. He slammed through them all and gained a few more levels on his echeladder. This game really was fun!

He got to the boss room, where a giant Lich was waiting for him, along with cages full of captured salamanders. With his ghost gauntlets and extra hammers, the boss was nothing. In no time he was reaping the rewards of the battle and freeing the salamanders, who all cheered and thanked the Heir of Breath for their freedom. Not directly, of course - none of them realized John was their legendary Hero. They thought he was just the regular sort of hero.

That was fine with John. He led them back to the village and looked around for more quests to finish. This was a game, after all.

A while later, as he was haggling with a vendor for a particular mushroom to finish a fetch quest he'd started, Jade pestered him.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: john?  
GG: how long was i asleep for?  
EB: i dunno, a while.  
EB: i've been running around, doing quests, you know.  
GG: oh, okay! :D  
GG: did you do anything else with my sprite?  
EB: nah, i figured you'd want to choose what went in next.  
EB: it's your sprite, after all.  
GG: hmmm...  
GG: i will have to think about that!  
GG: first though, i'd better alchemize some warmer clothes  
EB: okay, you go do that and i'm gonna buy this mushroom.  
EB: talk to you later jade!  
GG: a mushroom? what kind of quest is that for?

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

John felt a little bad for jumping out of the conversation so fast, but there was a game to play here! Even if some parts were annoying, like this stupid vendor. Asking 100 boondollars for a mushroom was just insane! (Even if he had over five million at this point - it was the principle of the thing.)

... huh. He hadn't heard from Dave in a while. Oh well, he was probably doing just fine. Dave was too cool to fail at a basic video game like this one.

Finally, he and the vendor came to an agreement and he walked away with the mushroom, another quest finished.

* * *

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: is that really the code john?  
EB: yes! what kind of jerk do you take me for?  
GG: the kind who would send me something as a lame prank  
EB: oh, that would've been pretty good.  
EB: wish i'd thought of it, actually.  
GG: hmmmmm  
GG: well, thanks for sending it to me  
GG: ill let you know if i can get it to work  
EB: okay.  
EB: hey, if it works, we could visit LOHAC and LOLAR too, huh?  
GG: um  
GG: i guess  
EB: oh, that would be really cool!  
EB: send me the code once you've fixed it.  
GG: :|  
GG: ive gotta go

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

EB: what'd i say?

* * *

After she got used to the cold, Jade found her land pretty awesome! The snow was nice, something she'd never seen before except in movies, and her iguana consorts were adorable, if a little too shy. The few she'd run into told her that most of them were in hiding until the Forge was reawakened and the snow melted. She couldn't blame them for that, really.

She was excited to help them out, but first she wanted to alchemize lots of new toys! She had to pester Dave and John for a few of the things she wanted to use, but pretty soon she had new rifles, new clothes (to replace her wardrobifier), and some random useful knickknacks like the Junior Compu-sooth Spectagoggles.

The goggles, she found, let her see anywhere in the game she wanted. First she used it to check on John, who was running around in a village of salamanders. That explained the mushrooms, at least. John looked just like his sleeping dreamself, only with different clothes and more awake, of course. _Did his dreamself survive the fall?_ Jade wondered to herself. _Is he wandering around on Skaia, or is he having nightmares like me?_ Jade shuddered and switched the goggles to Dave to avoid thinking about those... _things._

Dave didn't prove to be any less of a headache, though. The goggles registered at least fifteen Daves running around on LOHAC, not including Davesprite. The Daves all seemed to be fighting a ton of monsters, but they seemed fine. Davesprite was... in a pendant? That's what the goggles told her. Weird.

She hesitated, then asked the goggles to find Rose. If she was still around but didn't have her computer...

Her little hope was dashed quickly. The goggles said there was no Rose anywhere in the Incipisphere. Whatever had happened to Rose's house, she had been there when it happened and she hadn't survived. Rose was really dead.

Jade took off the goggles and hugged her knees to her chest, but she didn't cry. She'd cried plenty when she found her Grandpa's body at its macabre feast, and it hadn't changed anything. She had to learn to take care of herself. Crying didn't help. So she didn't cry for Rose. But she didn't know how else to deal with the grief, so she pestered Dave.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

GG: dave?  
GG: can we talk?  
TG: actually im kinda busy here harley  
TG: looting ancient castles  
TG: dodgin a few fireballs  
TG: you know how it ekrjl;k  
GG: dave?  
TG: huh  
TG: that is one crispy dude  
GG: dave whats going on???  
TG: nothin much  
TG: the dave you were talking to just didnt dodge fast enough  
TG: thats all  
GG: are you saying  
GG: is dave dead???  
GG: who is this?!?  
TG: whoa calm down there  
TG: im dave  
TG: theres just a few more of me around  
TG: the universe can barely handle this much concentrated strider so the not so good ones fall faster than a choir boys voice when puberty finally strikes  
GG: but  
GG: how can you be here if you died?  
TG: i dunno doomed timelines or something  
TG: dont worry about it im the time player here  
TG: got this shit locked up real tight  
GG: :(  
GG: i dunno dave  
GG: something about it doesnt feel right to me...  
TG: look its fine  
TG: now ive gotta go take down this mofo guarding the ancient treasure  
TG: ill catch you later

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

Jade closed the message window and frowned. That hadn't helped at all. In fact, now she was worried about Dave on top of not knowing what to do about Rose's death. A sudden yawn caught her by surprise. _Guess it's been a while since I slept_ , she thought ruefully. Before she'd entered the game, she hadn't usually gone more than a few hours without some kind of nap.

Before she could stop herself, her eyes drooped shut and she was asleep.

* * *

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

EB: hey jade!  
EB: you fix the hoverboard yet?  
GG: still working on it john  
GG: like i have been the last twenty times you asked!  
GG: just wait until i tell you im done!!!  
EB: geez, sorry!  
GG: sigh  
GG: no im sorry john  
GG: i shouldnt have snapped like that  
GG: im working as fast as i can  
EB: okay, just let me know.  
EB: i wanna explore everything!  
GG: as long as you stay still long enough for me to catch up with you  
EB: sure, sure.  
GG: :|

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

* * *

John stretched and yawned as he watched the results of his latest quest play out. He'd been in the game for a long time now - it was almost time for him to go to sleep, really. He made his way back to his house and chased the imps out of his bedroom. Then, he went to sleep.

As his real body slept on LOWAS, his dreamself came back on Skaia. Skaia was still as he'd left it, and so he set himself to wandering once more. Up in the sky, he could barely see the player planets. They looked so far away from Skaia's surface.

Meanwhile, on LOFAF, Jade awoke with a start and shuddered. Sleep was not going to happen again any time soon.

* * *

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: alright john, i fixed the hoverboard  
EB: sweet! what's the code?  
GG: its pchooard  
EB: wow, that's pretty simple.  
EB: all right, let's test this baby out!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

GG: john dont leave!!  
GG: ugh

* * *

A few days passed. John kept up his breakneck pace of quest completion, Jade slept as little as possible, and Dave kept to himself on LOHAC.

Instead of sleeping, Jade used the spectagoggles to keep track of her fellow players. John was always either running around on LOWAS or wandering Skaia, and while it hurt a little to see the prophetic clouds from Skaia's surface instead of Prospit's, it was nice to see his dreamself was okay.

Watching Dave was tougher. Like John, he was constantly in motion, but his moves seemed to get more frenetic the more Jade watched. It took a while for her to notice, since there were so many Daves running around at any one time, but she eventually realized she never saw him sleeping, either. Seeing him die was always the hardest part, though. Only slightly less hard were the times when she saw the number of Daves go down without seeing what happened. At least then she could pretend he'd gone back in time.

As she watched blearily one night, holding off sleep as long as possible, she saw the number of Daves go down by three at once. The number didn't stop dropping, either. She flicked through all the Daves quickly and watched one get stabbed through by an Underling and die. Another lost his balance and fell into the lava on his planet. They died one after the other until there was just one Dave on LOHAC left.

Jade found him on his apartment's roof.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

GG: dave!!!  
GG: what are you doing?!?  
TG: im sorry jade  
TG: i dont think were supposed to be here  
TG: somethings felt wrong ever since rose disappeared  
TG: and i  
TG: i cant take it any more  
GG: please dave  
GG: just talk to me  
TG: theres nothing to say  
TG: sorry  
GG: please dave  
GG: dont go :(  
TG: go away jade  
TG: dont watch this  
TG: let me have that at least  
GG: no dave i wont let you!!!  
TG: ha  
TG: then stop me  
GG: dave!!!!!

Jade grabbed at her original lunchtop, desperate to stop him somehow. But she was too late.

The last Dave disappeared from her goggles.

* * *

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

EB: jade this hoverboard is so awesome!  
GG: are you on LOWAS still?  
EB: nah, i went over to LOLAR.  
EB: i wanted to see where rose's house was.  
GG: why?  
GG: actually never mind  
GG: just stay there!  
EB: hm...  
EB: you know, i bet i could get to derse from here!  
GG: john!!!  
EB: race you to the veil!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

* * *

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: john please be awake  
GG: i need to talk to you really really bad  
EB: what's up?  
GG: daves gone  
GG: like  
GG: completely gone  
EB: oh.  
EB: that sucks.  
GG: ...  
GG: thats it?  
GG: john, dave is dead!  
GG: really truly definitely dead! just like rose!  
GG: and all you have to say is that sucks?!?  
GG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU???  
EB: whoa, calm down jade!  
GG: CALM DOWN?!?  
GG: NO!!!  
GG: I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!  
GG: TWO OF OUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD  
GG: DONT YOU CARE AT ALL?!?  
EB: well, i'm sad they're gone.  
EB: but i'm pretty sure they'll be fine if we just win the game.  
GG: I  
GG: YOU  
GG: ...  
GG: what?  
EB: it's a game, right?  
EB: they're probably just in some game-over waiting room somewhere waiting for us to finish up here.  
EB: hehe, dave's gonna be so mad when he sees how awesome we are!  
GG: ...  
GG: you really believe that, dont you?  
EB: well, duh.  
GG: ...  
GG: okay  
GG: im gonna go now john  
GG: ill talk to you later  
EB: okay, talk to you soon!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

* * *

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: so let me guess, youre on derse by now, right?  
EB: uh, actually, no.  
GG: did you decide to wait for me after all?  
EB: hehe, no.  
EB: but um  
EB: i can't find derse.  
EB: or the veil, actually.  
GG: its a big ring of rocks around all of our planets john  
GG: how hard is it to find?  
EB: i thought it would be pretty easy, actually!  
EB: but it looks like they're just  
EB: gone.  
GG: gone?  
GG: okay, you should probably come back now  
EB: i dunno, maybe i just didn't fly out far enough.  
GG: im serious  
GG: just come back  
GG: what if whatever happened to derse and the veil happens to you too?  
GG: dont leave me here alone  
EB: ...  
EB: okay.  
EB: i'll come back.  


* * *

Jade kept playing the game, even though it felt a little empty without Dave or Rose. She didn't talk to John for a few days, but eventually she realized he was right. It was a game, after all, and they might not really be dead. She didn't want to just sit back and give up if there was still something she could do.

She kept an eye on John, watching him complete his quests and climb his echeladder as she learned about frogs and paradox breeding. As the weeks passed, though, she got tired of just watching John through the goggles or talking to him on Pesterchum. She wanted to really see him, to watch him smile and maybe even give him a huge hug. She thought about it as they chatted about the game and their respective quests. (She never had chosen what to prototype her sprite with for the second time, but by the time she'd remembered the sprite had disappeared somewhere.) Then, she remembered their first conversation after Rose had disappeared.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

GG: john i need another captchalogue code

* * *

EB: hey jade, where are you?  
GG: i flew down to skaia  
GG: whatevers happening began taking away my consorts too  
GG: so i figured skaia should be the last place to disappear and wed be safe there for at least a little longer  
EB: okay, i'll try to find you.  
GG: if you dont  
EB: i will!  
GG: but IF you dont i just wanna say  
GG: ill miss you  
EB: we'll be fine jade!  
EB: i guess the game just has a time limit or something we didn't know about. it's a pretty cheap trick, really!  
EB: and hey, at least we'll see dave and rose again.  
GG: i hope youre right john  
EB: oh hey, i think i found you, jade!  
EB: i'll be right there, okay?  
EB: i'll be ri


End file.
